Day After
by Ragemoon
Summary: A day after tommorrow fic senshi style.


Disclaimer: Sailor moon and any other characters belong to their owners. All rights theirs. All profit theirs. This is a fan fiction- a challenge fic. 

Day After  
By  
Ragemoon 

A cold wing blew though the fukued warriors that were standing on an ice clad hill over looking the once green Earth. They seemed to be debating about something. All of them shivered as the cold once again touched them.

Below them were about six dozen people watching knowing what they were debating. The sailor senshi were debating their fate as well as the fate of the survivors. All where hoping for death and rebirth but none wanted to freeze to death in order to gain entrance to rebirth and rejoining the cycle.Sailor Moon had been happy to find the living members of these groups. She was happy to know the guardian corp. was still active. She been happy to find out that when Galaxia had been possessed by Chaos that he had not found them on earth.As the others debated, Sailor Saturn stood and brooded about the goings on. She wondered if things were supposed to end this way. She had a feeling that they were. She was not sure why but she knew she was right.Sailor Saturn shivered in her fuku her purple eyes taking in the freezing planet. She was surprised they were still alive. She shivered again as a cold wind bit into them. There was not much they could do to stop the unstoppable force of Nature's wrath she closed her eyes trying to find her center. She knew she needed her balance to go on.In her mind's eyes, she saw the tidal waves. The huge tornados and all the other natural disasters that hit the earth in waves doing immense amounts of damage to the human cities that were on its land. She wished they happened again instead of the bitter cold that was creeping into her blood and bones.She sighed not wanting to admit that they lost, that her power over death would be the only way to save their world. She knew what her princess was thinking. She most likely wanted Saturn to drop her glaive ending this world's and it's people's life. To end their pain, their suffering for Sailor Moon could not take suffering.The senshi of death and destruction sighed. For her dropping the glaive would actually be a blessing for the people that survived so far. Better to die a quick death then to slowly freeze to death feeling every molecule in your body just stop.She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to find Senshi Pluto looking at her, deep red eyes taking in her deep purple ones. She seemed to will serenity to the younger senshi. Saturn welcomed the serenity.Sailor Saturn sighed as Pluto nodded to her for they had done everything to stop this global warming. This destruction of the world they always protected, kept safe from outside invaders was destroyed. Not too surprisingly, enough by humanities abuse of the earth itself destroyed them and the beautiful planet that they been protecting so long.Shock was felt though all of them Outside enemies they been prepared for. However, inside ones, they had not. Though one of them already knew this is what would come to pass she did not say one word to the matter.Sailor Saturn looked at Sailor Pluto the two seemed to exchange glances. For Sailor Saturn had been busy making sure the souls that died in this were finding their way to their rest of to Crystal Tokyo in the far flung future.They look at their princess seeing the result look on her face. They could almost here what she was thinking. Her thoughts came into full view once she spoke her words surprised none of her fellow senshi."Everyone on this planet will be reborn again." She looked at Sailor Saturn. "Do it, we cannot allow them to suffer. There is no other way. Bring the silence."Pluto looked at her and bowed disappearing back to Time's Gate for the guardian of Time could not be destroyed by Saturn's blade. She sighed knowing that the girls did not realize how well they were following what she had seen and known would happen.Sailor Saturn nodded as the others gasped. She raised her glaive and did as her princess bade her to do. Her glaive dropped and that was the last thing everyone standing there remembers for darkness consumed all.All over the earth the people that were still alive dropped. None of them died from the cold but from true death as Saturn harvested the souls of the now dead citizens of earth. Casting them into the cauldron of rebirth, she winks at a butterfly-winged woman who then winked back. Both suddenly filled with the knowledge that certain things were happening that Fate was going in the way it was supposed to go. That made Sailor Saturn smile as she joined Sailor Pluto at the Time's gate.Five thousand years later the earth was healed from its hurts and a new city was on earth, Crystal Tokyo. The people of earth began to awaken in their new city and their other new cities. Finding that they were healed and the world about them changed.Neo Queen Serenity stood out on the balcony and looked down at those who gathered. "Welcome back to the land of the living my people. I am your Queen Serenity." She nodded to them all and they bowed. "I hope you all will enjoy your new lives here."There was a resounding applause for they had been thinking that they would have died of cold and then they woke up in this bright shining place. Their fragile minds clung to this being the real, day after. 


End file.
